Maybe One Day...
by RosieG
Summary: Late one night, Harry, Ron and Hermione are alone in the common room. Nightmares haunt their dreams and unspoken words hang between them. Maybe one day, Ron and Hermione will tell eachother how they feel.


Disclaimer: All Characters and places belong to the much-adored J.K. Rowling. The song Echo belongs to the incredible band Incubus.  
  
A.N:) Hi! I was really bored so I decided to write this. I hope you all enjoy. The idea to use the song was completely my sisters- R*wen. I just begged her to let me write it... (Check her stuff out.)  
  
~~*~~  
The common room was filled with a reddish light as the dying embers of the fire sent out their last glow. It was warm and cozy and it was also very late. Normally, no students would be found sitting up into these late hours, but Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were not normal students. None of them could sleep. Each had their reasons, though they were all quite similar. None of them needed to say it out loud but each knew more or less why the other was there. The name Voldemort hung in the air between them. Harry had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He sat staring into what was left of the flames in the fireplace. Ron glanced uneasily in his direction, wishing there was someway that he could help his best friend, but knowing that he could only be there for him whenever he was needed. The sound of Hermione's quill was the only sound to be heard through the silence. She dealt with pressure a tad differently than most people.  
Harry sighed, his eyes empty and vacant of any emotion. He got up from his seat and, wishing his companions good night (if not a bit ironically), climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitory to try and tackle sleep once again.  
Ron and Hermione were left alone. Neither spoke, neither wanted to. Ron took Harry's previous spot on the sofa and looked over towards Hermione, who was still at work on whatever it was she was doing.  
~~*~~  
Ron's POV:  
I'm so tired. Why can't I get to sleep? It's that bloody dream. Again.   
Just thinking about it makes me shudder.  
I look at Hermione and wonder. What would happen if it came true? Her screaming and me just standing by, helpless. And I say to my self- it would never happen. But still, what if it did and I never told her how I feel? Just when I've started to realize.   
Look at her. Scribbling away as if she didn't have anything better to do. But maybe she doesn't and everything that I hope will happen never will. Maybe she doesn't even think of me at all. All she does is scowl and scold, and yet she still makes me feel like I'm someone more important than I really am.  
  
There's something about the look in your eyes,  
Something I noticed when the light was just right.  
It reminded me twice that I was alive,  
And it reminded me that your so worth the fight.  
My biggest fear will be the rescue of me  
Strange how it turns out that way.  
  
Who knows? Maybe one day she'll care, maybe one day, Ill tell her that I do.  
  
Could you show me dear,  
Something I've not seen,   
Something infinitely interesting?  
  
Dream on Weasley.  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione's POV:  
There he goes. I watch him climb the stairs, the glow reflected in his fiery hair.   
If only he knew how much I want him to hold me.  
But he'd probably just laugh. He always does. Whenever I try to make him do his homework or study harder, he just teases and ignores.   
If only he knew how much I just want him to be a better person. He's so smart, but he chooses to ignore that. Why?  
I shudder, even though the common room is warm. That dream. My God, that dream. I don't think Ill ever be able to sleep again. How they'd hurt him. He'd just looked at me with hateful eyes, eyes that didn't really see at all.  
I'd never forgive myself if something had happened to him and I'd never said anything. And yet sometimes I catch him looking at me with a glimmer in his eye. Something more than friendship. But no. That's just a schoolgirl's fancy...  
  
There's something about the way you move,  
I see your mouth in slow motion when you sing,  
More subtle than something someone contrives,  
Your movements echo that I've seen the real thing.  
Your biggest fear will be the rescue of you,  
Its strange how it turns out that way.  
  
Still, maybe one day things will change. Maybe Ron will care and realize what he could be. Maybe he'll tell me the things I've waited so long to hear...  
  
Could you show me dear,  
Something I've not seen,   
Something infinitely interesting?  
  
Maybe one day...  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione too left, climbing the stairs to her room, and the common room was left empty, the fire just burning out. 


End file.
